


Time is Fleeting

by dev_chieftain



Series: Gravimetric Pull [1]
Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dev_chieftain/pseuds/dev_chieftain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a stealth mission to try to infiltrate the Psychocrypt, Captain Foxx has been out of contact with Goose for three days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is Fleeting

When he opens the tent's flimsy door, he is met with the sound of a weapon cocking, and the three-pronged nose of a laser pistol. Zachary Foxx holds perfectly still, lifting his hands to show that he is not a threat and tipping up the brim of his hat to let Goose get a better look at his face. He does not breathe, he does not speak, not until he sees recognition and relief in Goose's eyes. There's a shaky laugh, and Goose collapses onto his cot, cradling his pistol in his lap and his head in his free hand.  
  
"Captain," he whispers, breathing heavily. "I was starting to think you weren't going to come back, sir."  
  
Zachary's lips twitch into a smile, and the itching at the back of his neck sharpens into a needling pain that makes it hard to focus. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Gooseman. Any word from Geezy?"  
  
"Just that he was delayed a few days back. He promised to be in touch by tonight or tomorrow, though." Goose rolls his head back, rubbing at his shoulder; Zachary takes the opportunity to step inside, zipping the door shut and removing his hat. "What about you, sir? Did you find a way inside?"  
  
There is a very short window during which Zachary may enact the will of the Queen. If he waits too long, Gooseman is sure to recognize the slight change in his companion and may escape. He sits down on the cot as well, pretending to fuss with his heavy cloak and closing his right hand over his badge. One chance to serve his mistress: he mustn't waste it.  
  
"Yeah." Zachary Foxx frowns, shaking his head. "But you're not going to like it."  
  
Goose frowns too, perplexed, and sets his pistol aside. Being on standby for the last three days has worn on him. Largely sleepless nights will take their toll on anyone, even Walsh's incredible Super Troopers. "Oh? Well, what is it?"  
  
This is the critical moment. Zachary pulls off his badge, and holds it out to Gooseman for inspection. Goose takes it, his frown deepening as he tries to guess where all this is going.  
  
"The Queen's agents have developed some kind of tracker that can home in on our badges if we get within the perimeter, like radar. So, if we want to get in without raising the alarm..."  
  
Goose snorts softly, taking off his own badge and comparing it to Zachary's. "You're right, Captain. I don't like that at all."  
  
When Zachary holds out his hand, Goose hands over both badges, still debating the merit of this potential plan.  
  
As soon as the metal is away from Goose's fingers, Zachary has a pistol buried in Goose's side and is firing. He has a chance to see shock, and then he has an armful of unconscious Galaxy Ranger.  
  
The cramped little tent is silent, as Zachary Foxx returns to the door, opens it, and signals the rest of the retrieval team to come forward, firing three shots of his laser pistol into the sky for them to see. He busies himself with handcuffing Gooseman, and collecting the rest of their equipment, driven by a soft voice that slips in and out of focus, sometimes sounding like Eliza, sometimes sounding like the distant flaring of a star, just a static whisper of commands guiding his every action.  
  
When the queen's forces arrive, he turns over both badges.  
  
"I surrender."


End file.
